Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC ep 29 Sidekicks Assemble
by SteveG12358
Summary: In Teaser: the Spies and Stacy babysitter Ian the Blue Baby while keeping an eye on the sidekicks. In Main Plot Violet Vanderfleet has been kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul and the Spies and the Sidekicks needed to save her before she dies. In the B- Story the Spies gotten the Fly Trap Kid for a week being afraid that something shall happen to him so they needed to protect him 24/7.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 29 Sidekicks Assemble

In the Teaser: Little baby Ian the blue baby is in the Sidekick room of the Justice League Watch Tower. He was a little worried and suddenly, Sam, Clover, Alex and Stacy all uncover their eyes.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Stacy

Peekaboo

Ian the Blue Baby laughed as he layer onto his baby blanket Alex picked Ian up in her arms and tickled his belly.

Alex

Ahh is Ian the cutest blue baby is the world or what.

Alex pasted Ian the blue baby to Sam. Sam tummy kissed Ian the Blue Baby.

Sam

Yes she is cute.

Sam pasted to Stacy and she hold Ian the blue baby in her arms.

Stacy

He is the cutest thing I ever since.

Stacy pasted Ian the Blue Baby to Clover and Clover hold Ian in her arms.

Clover

Well a creation of Dr. Gelee shall not take over the world besides he is now being raised by Ice and nothing could spoil this moment.

Kid Flash

Hey Man you're cheating.

Aqualead

No I'm not.

Kid Flash

Yes you are.

Speedy

Hey man stop punching my avatar you're on my side.

Robin

Sorry dude.

Captain Marvel

Hey where's my partner.

The Fly Trap Kid

I'm right here man.

Captain Marvel

Well thank

The Spies and Stacy were interrupted by Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualead, Captain Marvel and the Fly Trap Kid.

Clover

Will you guys keep it down it's almost the baby's nap time.

Kid Flash

Well sorry some avatar of the Fly Trap Kid is keeping on kicking my avatar.

The Fly Trap Kid

Sorry dude.

Kid Flash

Yeah right you are on our side man.

Sam

Alright that is it it's time to turn off the Video game and have some quiet time.

Speedy

Let me guest because of the baby.

Alex

Yes Because of Ian.

Robin

So what Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Flash, and Aquaman are on a mission and we can make as much nose as we want and you won't do anything about that.

Clover

Oh really, that could change.

Kid Flash

What do you mean by that?

Moments later Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualead, Captain Marvel and The Fly Trap Kid are all in the simulation room.

Speedy

So what we're in the simulation room is this our punishment.

Stacy

Not yet.

Stacy puts the simulation onto maximum. The Simulation turns on and it's a simulation of Apokolips and suddenly Darksied's army came to attack Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash Aqualead, Captain Marvel and the Fly Trap Kid. So Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualead, Captain Marvel and the Fly Trap Kid all through back and fight off Darksied's army.

Kid Flash

Is this our punishment?

Clover

Let's say it's not a punishment but torture.

Speedy

Whatever this is I am not satisfied.

Sam

But we are.

Suddenly Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and the Flash returned from their mission.

Superman

So how do you girls handled sidekick sitting?

Clover

Well it's quit hard but, we able to manage.

Batman

Good you girl have to do that again tomorrow and by the way you girls are teaming up with the Fly Trap Kid aka Victor Vanderfleet for this week.

The Spies

WHAT

Suddenly an exposition happened and the Fly Trap Kid slam to the glass of the simulation room.

The Fly Trap Kid

Hi Girls.

The Spies look worried.

In the Main Plot: At the WOOHP Rehabilitation Center at night time Violet Vanderfleet was in her room reading a book at the table when suddenly the lights turned off in her room. She noticed the lights in her room had turned off. She walked to the light switch and flicker it on and off but the lights aren't turning on. Suddenly a dark shadow flight by Violet's room window she walked to the window opened it.

Violet Vanderfleet

Hello?

There was no call back so Violet walked out from her room and say that the lights in the hallway where all turned off too. Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hall so she throw her 3 ninja stars down the hall and hit the wall at the end. Violet was all alone so she walked back to her room, but when she arrived a tall black figure was in her room.

Violet Vanderfleet

Who are you and why are you doing in my room?

Suddenly a black bag came over her head and Violet was captured by ninjas.

The Next morning at the Spies Penthouse the Spies wrapped pillows all over Victor for protection.

Victor Vanderfleet

Ok this is ridicules how am I going to fight crime looking like this.

Sam

Sorry Victor is for your own good.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well I want to get out of this.

Clover

Are you crazy we wrapped you up in pillows for a reason?

Victor Vanderfleet

Because of my mom right.

Alex

Totally you are a son of a total WOOHP baddie.

Sam

And if your mom finds out that you are hurt while on a mission she totally going to hurt us.

Bart Allen

Oh I so want to see that happen.

Clover

No way man.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well at least could you take these pillow off of me because I am going to watch my favorite show?

Sam

Alright Victor.

The Spies took off the pillows off of Victor and Victor turn on the TV to his favorite show "Star Scotts".

Alex

Is that Star Scotts.

Dick Grayson

Yeah that is Star Scotts Victor's favorite show.

Clover

Is that show from the 80's.

Roy Harper

Yeah but it did run for about 25 seasons.

Jason Hyde

Yes it did when he turns this show on no owns wants to change the channel on him.

Victor Vanderfleet

Shut up the show is on.

On the TV Star Scotts had started where the Star Scotts are in their giant spaceship being attacked by the Zaparoys. Star Scotts Luke, Bobby, Ron and Steve are all scared but Star Scott Master Comet wasn't.

Star Scott Master Comet

Static report Bobby.

Star Scott Bobby

I'll give the static we're all doomed.

Star Scott Master Comet slaps Star Scott Bobby.

Star Scott Master Comet

Scotts remember we must do remember the Mondo.

Victor Vanderfleet

A Star Scott Must be true and trustful, never look away in the eye of danger, and most importantly never ever give up on the ones we love.

Alex

Say you watch a lot of Star Scotts.

Victor Vanderfleet

Yeah this show is amazing.

Clover

And Old.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well sometimes old things can be cool my mom said that to me before she become all Nutz.

Sam

But now she is being rehabilitated that is the most important part.

Bart Allen

Yeah but I like the psycho part of her.

Victor Vanderfleet

Hey don't call her that because I don't want my mom to be that way forever.

Alex

Hey don't worry about that Victor your mom is getting the best care at the WOOHP rehabilitation center.

Suddenly they all heard a WOOHP nose.

Sam

Speaking of WOOHP we're now being WOOHPed.

The Spies, Victor Vanderfleet, Dick Grayson, Bart Allen, Jason Hyde, and Roy Harper all got WOOHPed to Jerry's office. The Spies Victor Vanderfleet, Dick Grayson, Bart Allen, Jason Hyde and Roy Harper all landed in Jerry's office where Jerry, Batman, the Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow where all waiting for them.

Clover

Ok Jerry when you WOOHP us 3 is plenty but 8 is totally a crowd.

Victor Vanderfleet

And you interrupted me while I was watching Star Scott.

Jerry

Say you watch that show too.

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes I do how about you?

Jerry

Yes that is a great show and I even know the Mondo.

Jerry and Victor Vanderfleet

A Star Scott Must be true and trustful, never look away in the eye of danger, and most importantly never ever give up on the ones we love.

Alex

Wait you watch that show too

Jerry

Yes I do while in England but now for the mission the reason we WOOHPed you here because someone had kidnapped Violet Vanderfleet.

Victor Vanderfleet

Someone had kidnapped my mom.

Batman

Yes and when I get my hands on the person I am so going to beat him up.

Victor Vanderfleet

Same here.

The Flash

You bet usually Batman is focus on his work now he is focus on a girl.

Green Arrow

Someone's in love.

Batman

Hey shut up.

Alex

So what Violet is a baddie?

Clover

And we usually don't save baddies.

Bart Allen

I agree she is on her own.

Victor Vanderfleet kicked Clover and Bart Allen in the legs.

Victor Vanderfleet

Hello she is my mom and she is still a human being and we need to save her.

Sam

Victor's right she may be a baddie but she is also a mother.

Batman

That's the spirit you girls take the sidekicks and the Fly Trap Kid to a remote island in the North Atlantic while, me, Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman go over to the WOOHP Rehabilitation center to look for clues.

Sam

Alright lover boy.

Everyone laugh but not Batman. The Spies transform into their Spy Suits and Victor Vanderfleet, Roy Harper, Bart Allen, Jason Hyde, and Dick Grayson all change into their sidekick suits.

Jerry

Now before you go you need these you'll need the Chameleon Eye Shadow, Some Onion Power Grandees, the Ultimate Laser Proof Umbrella Shield, the Stop in your tracks Hair Gel, the Fast Patch Healing Patch and the Curling Iron Sword stronger than a normal sword.

Kid Flash

How could a Curling Iron work in battle?

Jerry

It's just the name of the gadget, and the WOOHP lab had made and app to locate baddie who had escaped from WOOHP prison.

Batman

Or in this case kidnapped from the WOOHP rehabilitation center, just place a hair on your compowered and you'll find the baddie.

The Fly Trap Kid

Good that mean that we can find my mom.

Jerry

Yes and off you go.

Jerry WOOHPed the Spies and the sidekicks to the island. In the North Atlantic the Spies and the sidekicks speed towards the island in the heart shape speed boat.

Speedy

So what is your mom like before she goes into the rehabilitation center?

The Fly Trap Kid

I don't want to talk about it.

Alex

Oh she goes to kill the male half of the earth because of her failed relationships now she goes to kill the male half of Earth because of that.

The Fly Trap Kid

Stop, Stop please stop that.

Alex

Oh sorry Victor.

Sam

Speaking of which we are now arrived to the island to find your mom.

The Spies and the sidekicks arrived to the Island.

Meanwhile at the WOOHP rehabilitation center Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and the Flash are looking for clues of Violet Vanderfleet's kidnapping.

Green Arrow

Find anything?

Aquaman

Nope how about you.

Batman

I found some things, when we got here the door was half way open and I notice 3 ninja stars at the end of the hallway, before that the lights turned off.

The Flash

I go to the fuse box and see that the wires are cut, and while I got back here I noticed some foot prints and some cloth on the window.

Batman pulls the cloth off of the window.

Batman

This looks like the same cloth that I wear while I was in the legion of assassins I know who kidnapped Violet Vanderfleet.

Green Arrow

Oooh looks like her prince charming in black armor is coming to the rescue.

Batman

Arhhh.

Meanwhile back on the island The Spies and the sidekick are in the jungle on the island.

Sam

Fly Trap Kid do you have a hair of your mom so we can screech for her?

The Fly Trap Kid

Yeah last time I was at the Rehabilitation center a piece of her fall on my hat.

Sam pulls the hair of Violet Vanderfleet off of The Fly Trap Kid's hat and placed on her x powered.

Sam

Looks likes she is up north from here.

The Fly Trap Kid

And that's where we are heading, Kid Flash zoom ahead to see if there are any booby traps or guards on the island.

Kid Flash

You got it.

Clover

Good thinking about that Fly Trap Kid.

Kid Flash rushed through the jungle and came back to the Spies and the other side kicks.

Kid Flash

Yeah I saw some ninja and they are coming straight towards us.

Aqualead

Well we better put on the Chameleon Eye Shadow to blend in with the background.

The Spies and the Sidekicks all put on the Chameleon Eye Shadow and they all turn invisible as the ninja arrived. Suddenly Jaws and Spike appear out of the Fly Trap Kid's back the ninja are freaked out and Spike and Jaws fired their bullet seeds at the ninjas knocking them out. The Chameleon Eye Shadow's effect worse off.

Speedy

Ok that gadget is cool.

Alex

I know right.

The Fly Trap Kid

Come on we have to find my mom.

The Spies and the sidekicks enter deeper into the jungle. While they are deep in the jungle Talia Al Ghul was on a cliff spying on the Spies and the Sidekicks. She snapped her fingers to order the other ninjas to fire their laser at the Spies and sidekicks attack. The Ninjas fired their lasers down to the Spies and Sidekick. The Spies and Sidekicks were freaked and the laser continue to fire down towards them and they keep on dodging the lasers.

Alex

Laser attack.

Robin

Activate the Ultimate Laser Proof Umbrella Shield quick.

Clover activated the Ultimate Laser Proof Umbrella Shield to protect the Spies and the Sidekicks from the laser attack. The Laser attack stopped and Talia Al Ghul ordered the ninjas to go to the ground to attack the Spies and Sidekicks.

Sam

Time for some Onion power.

The Spies throw the Onion Powered Grenades onto the ninjas blinding them. And the Clover cover the ninjas with the stop in your track hair gel stopping the ninjas so they can't move. As the smoke cleared the Spies and the Sidekicks ran and continue to screech for Violet Vanderfleet. Talia Al Ghul was angry.

Speedy

Hey Robin you looked spooked.

Clover

Totally it looks like you seen a ghost.

Robin

Yeah that woman on the cliff looks so formulary… its Talia Al Ghul.

The Spies

Who?

Robin

Talia Al Ghul the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul one of Batman's foes.

The Fly Trap Kid

I know him too.

The Spies and Sidekicks

You do?

The Fly Trap Kid

Yeah it happened 6 years ago before my mom went all Nutz, back in my hometown Miami my mom and I meet Ra's Al Ghul when he arrived at my house, he said that he wants my mom's plants to create a whole new world the world's biggest garden of Eden and use my mom's plants for evil, but my mom refused, but Ra's Al Ghul don't take no for an answer so my mom has no chose but to kick his butt, after my mom kick Ra' Al Ghul's butt Ra's Al Ghul vow to get revenge on my mom and to get her technology and her plants to take over the world.

Aqualead

So you think that Ra's Al Ghul is the one who kidnapped Victor's mom.

Sam

Well we better find out the tracker says that she is close.

The Fly Trap Kid

Come on we have to save my mom.

Elsewhere in the cave in the mountain on the island Violet Vanderfleet was chained to the wall of the cave. She woke up and saw that she was chained to the wall of the cave.

Violet Vanderfleet

What happen where am I?

Ra's Al Ghul

Why my deer you are on my island.

Suddenly Ra's Al Ghul came into the cave.

Violet Vanderfleet

Ra's Al Ghul I should've known it was you behind all of this.

Ra's Al Ghul

That's right I chained you to the wall so you won't escape.

Violet Vanderfleet

I know so this is what it feels like to be captured I feel like the spies.

Talia Al Ghul

Speaking of Spies, the Spies of WOOHP are on the island so as, Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualead and a little green cowboy.

Violet Vanderfleet

Victor that's my son known as the Fly Trap Kid he is on the island too.

Ra's Al Ghul

So that little Green cowboy is your son no matter your son shall see you die, unless you give me your plants and your plant technology so that I can take over the world with it.

Violet Vanderfleet

Never, I walked the path of revenger and evil before but I won't do that again I scared my son, I am now a changed woman.

Ra's Al Ghul

Oh we'll see about that.

Elsewhere on the island the Spies and the Sidekicks are getting closer to find Violet Vanderfleet, when suddenly they heard a nose.

Clover

Hey do you guys hear that?

Ra's Al Ghul (V.O)

Attention Spies and Sidekick and the one known as Victor Vanderfleet.

Speedy

It sounds like a loud speaker

Robin

But where is it.

The Fly Trap Kid

I see it, it's up at the top of the tree.

The Fly Trap Kid leaped onto a rock next to the tree, jumped up to grab the branch of the tree spins on it three times, grabs the vine of the tree, swing onto the vine and swings over to the tree that had the loud speaker on it.

Alex

Wow Fly Trap Kid that was amazing.

Sam

How did you do that?

The Fly Trap Kid

Oh my mom is an Olympic Level Gymnast when she was in Middle School and throughout high school.

Clover

Wow there is something inside your mom that makes her great.

The Fly Trap Kid

Oh you think?

Clover

Well kind off.

Ra's Al Ghul (V.O)

Boy I have your mother here with me you have an hour before I end your mother's life.

The Fly Trap Kid feels angry and Spike ate the loud speaker.

The Fly Trap Kid

He is going to pay for what he is going to do.

Back in the Cave.

Violet Vanderfleet

Fine I shall make the plants that you need, just don't hurt my son or the sidekicks and I can't believe I'm saying this but don't hurt the spies either.

Ra's Al Ghul

Oh I won't the only person I am going to kill is you.

Violet Vanderfleet spits Ra's Al Ghul into the face and Ra's Al Ghul stabbed a knife Violet Vanderfleet into her left shoulder and blood came out from her left shoulder.

Ra's Al Ghul

That was a warning if you do that again I shall split your throat in half.

Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul left the cave.

Back outside in the jungle

The Fly Trap Kid

I am so going to hurt Ra's Al Ghul.

Robin

But kid Ra's Al Ghul is a martial arts master you can't fight him you'll get kill.

Sam

Just leave the butt kicking to us.

The Fly Trap Kid

No I got a better idea I'm going to use my secret weapon.

The Fly Trap Kid pulled out his jewelry box out form his uniform. Everyone laugh to see that the Fly Trap Kid had a jewelry box.

Clover

You're secret weapon is a jewelry box.

Alex

What are you going to do accessorize them to death?

The Fly Trap Kid

My mom wanted a daughter, but what is in the box that counts.

The Fly Trap Kid opened the jewelry box and pulled out a bright green speed and puts water on it causing the seed to grow and transform into Rex a hyper active baby t-rex who breaks like a puppy and has a head of a Venus Fly Trap and body of a baby t-rex.

The Fly Trap Kid

Meet Rex my pet Fly Trap T-Rex my mom and I made him.

Rex sees the Fly Trap Kid and licked him because the Fly Trap Kid freed him from being a seed and Spike and Jaws came out from the Fly Trap Kid's back to see him.

The Fly Trap Kid

Hey boy I miss you buddy and say hi to my friends.

Rex started to lick the Spies and the sidekicks. Rex licked Sam, Alex, Robin, Aqualead, Speedy, Kid Flash and then Clover, Clover grabbed Rex.

Clover

Ok cute, but creepy.

The Fly Trap Kid

Alright Rex I need you to sniff out mom.

Rex agrees and start to sniff out Violet Vanderfleet. Rex pointed into the direction that the scent and raced off to find her.

Sam

Looks like Rex got her scent.

The Fly Trap Kid

Come let's go save my mom.

Kid Flash

Haha Mama's boy.

The Spies and the sidekicks fallowed Rex. Rex leaded the Spies and the Sidekicks to the mountain side where two guards are guarding some type of doorway as the Spies and the sidekick's hind behind the bushes.

Clover

What are those guards hiding?

Sam

Looks like we found your mom Fly Trap Kid

Fly Trap Kid

Good and I know how to get in with a little help from Rex.

Rex ran towards the guards.

Speedy

What is Rex going to do lick them to death?

Fly Trap Kid

Nope sick them boy.

Suddenly Rex grows 12 feet tall and roared at the guards. The guards looked scared and Rex swings his tail at the guards and knocking them out.

Alex

Wow I didn't knew that Rex can do that?

The Fly Trap Kid

Well he can me and my mom made him, now let's go find my mom.

Rex smashes down the door and the Spies and the sidekicks go in to find Violet Vanderfleet. As they were inside Violet Vanderfleet was still chained to the wall when suddenly a loud blast come right out of the door and as the smoke cleared The Spies and the Sidekick came in to save Violet Vanderfleet.

Violet Vanderfleet

Victor sweetie you came to rescue me and you brought your sidekick friends too and the spies.

Clover

Hey you're still getting rehabilitated.

Alex

And you'll thank us after we rescue you.

Rex chowed the chains off of Violet Vanderfleet and Violet hugged the Fly Trap Kid aka Victor Vanderfleet.

The Fly Trap Kid

Mom you're bleeding here put this on.

The Fly Trap Kid put the Fast Patch Healing Patch onto Violet Vanderfleet's should.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh Victor I miss you so as you Rex

Suddenly ninjas came out of nowhere.

The Fly Trap Kid

I'll take it from here.

Violet Vanderfleet

Be careful son.

The ninjas strike at the Fly Trap Kid but the Fly Trap Kid dodged all of the attacks of the ninjas and strike back at the ninjas hitting them hard and sending them flying.

Aqualead

Nice moves kid.

The Fly Trap Kid

Thanks my mom spend 5 years in China in a Shaolin Monk clan that trains people to be fast dodgers.

Alex

So that explains your mom's face dodging.

Sam

Now Violet can you explant what Ra's Al Ghul's plan is?

Violet Vanderfleet

Yes he is going to use my killer plants to take over the world and that was my idea.

Robin

We know now what Ra's Al Ghul is up to and now we have to stop him.

Suddenly the island started to move and lifted up into the air. And all of a sudden the Spies, the Sidekicks and Violet Vanderfleet came down a trap door all the way down to Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul in the control room of the island.

Ra's Al Ghul

Hello everyone.

Sam

Ra's Al Ghul I take it

The Fly Trap Kid

Stop this mayhem at once.

Suddenly Batman, the Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow break into the control room.

Batman

I agree

Violet Vanderfleet

Batman you came to rescue us.

Clover (whispered to Sam)

Someone's in love.

Suddenly a giant vine came to attack Batman slamming him into the wall and blood came out of Batman's mouth and he fall to the floor.

Violet Vanderfleet

Batman No.

Green Arrow

You're going to pay Ra's Al Ghul.

Ra's Al Ghul

Oh really.

Ra's Al Ghul presses a button to release all of the ninjas into the control room and Talia Al Ghul leaped down from the balcony and pulled out her sword.

Violet Vanderfleet

I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to work together to get out of this ninja clan.

Violet Vanderfleet pulled out two Japanese fighting fans.

Clover

What are fans going to do?

Violet Vanderfleet

These are Japanese Fighting Fans I spend 2 years in Japan mastering the art of the fighting fans.

Sam

Looks like it's time to pull out the Curling Iron swords.

The Spies pulled out their Curling Iron Swords and the Spies, the sidekicks, Green Arrow, The Flash, Aqualead and Violet Vanderfleet all attack the ninjas Violet Vanderfleet throw her two fighting fans attacking 6 ninjas hitting the fighting fans in their heads making big cuts on their foreheads and fall to the ground and blood came out form their foreheads. Suddenly two ninjas came behind her but The Fly Trap Kid uses his Kendo sword to knock out the ninja and Rex grow big and bite the ninja and throw him out the window. Violet hugged her son and Rex suddenly a ninja came behind them but Batman throws his batarangs at the ninja knocking him out. Violet smile and winked at Batman that save them.

Batman

Um you're welcome.

Suddenly a big root smacks down onto Batman and then wrapped around him and Batman notice that Ra's Al Ghul is behind this. The Spies clashed their swords at the ninjas with their swords, but the power of the curling iron sword chopped off the swords and then kicked the ninjas in the face. The Flash and Kid Flash spin like a tornado to suck all of the ninjas into the tornado and spit them out sending them flying into different directions. They stop spin and saw that the island is heading to Gotham City.

Kid Flash

This island is heading towards Gotham City.

Talia Al Ghul clashes swords with Alex.

Talia Al Ghul

That's right and when the island is in place in the middle of Gotham the island shall explode destroying all of Gotham.

Robin

That's explains the floating island.

Sam

Well we better stop this from happening.

Batman

I'm on it.

Batman fired his grappling gun up onto the balancy to fight Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's Al Ghul pulled his sword and slashes it onto Batman's chest but Batman throw smoke bombs to the ground blinding Ra's Al Ghul and out of the smoke Batman kicked the sword out from his hands and kicked it at the computer controlling the island. Down below Green Arrow and Speedy fired their knock out arrows at 5 ninjas knocking them out, suddenly 5 ninja throwing stars hit the spies causing blood to bleed out from them but the spies through back with their Curling Iron Swords sending the ninjas flying out the window. Aquaman punches 5 ninjas out cold and Aqualead pulls out his water bearers and wacks them at the ninjas knocking them out. Talia Al Ghul grabbed the Fly Trap Kid by the throat but Violet Vanderfleet uses her fighting fans to cut causing blood to come out from it and Talia Al Ghul let go of the Fly Trap Kid and Violet Vanderfleet kicked Talia Al Ghul in the face sending her flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Violet Vanderfleet

No body kills my boy.

Violet and the Fly Trap Kid hugged each other. Ra's Al Ghul started to throw knives at Batman, but Batman dodged 3 knives but 2 knives lodged into Batman's shoulder. Ra's Al Ghul then ran up to Batman but Batman kicked him off the balcony and causing him to fall to the floor below suddenly another giant root smacked Batman off from the balancy and crashed into the metal barrels on the floor below. The Spies surrounded Ra's Al Ghul with their Curling Iron Swords. But Ra's Al Ghul knocked Sam's Curling Iron Sword out from her hands and slashes it onto each of the Spies's stomachs causing blood to leak out from it.

Ra's Al Ghul

DO you girls think that you three can take on a master assassin?

Clover

Yes we can.

Clover picked herself up and raised her Curling Iron Sword and clashed swords with Ra's Al Ghul, and suddenly Ra's Al Ghul slashes at Clover's hand causing blood to bleed out from her hand and dropping her sword and Ra's Al Ghul kicked her in the face knocking her out and she slam face first to the floor and blood came out form her forehead and nose.

Ra's Al Ghul

WOOHP Spies oh my you think you can defeat me face it you're useless then Batman.

Suddenly the control panel bowed up sending the flying island to fall from the sky.

Batman

You think?

Batman punched Ra's Al Ghul in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

Batman

While I was up on the balcony I put explosives on the control panel so it can destroy the island with it.

Robin

Well we have to get out of here before it explode on us.

Aqualead, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow and the Flash all leaped out of the window. Robin help The Fly Trap Kid to get the Spies onto Rex and then they all got off the island. Batman picked up Violet Vanderfleet in his arms and fired his grappling gun and fly out the window. The Spies, the Sidekicks, Green Arrow, Aquaman, the Flash, the Fly Trap Kid, Violet Vanderfleet and Batman all got out of the flying island and landed onto the Gotham City docks. Ra's Al Ghul's flying island crashed neared the docks and exploded. Violet Vanderfleet shield her son from the flying debris and Batman protected Violet Vanderfleet and the Fly Trap Kid. The Entire Island exploded the Spies and the sidekicks all shield themselves as the island exploded. The Island exploded sending debris everywhere in Gotham City crashing into buildings and cars and a big chunk crashes on top of Batman protecting Violet Vanderfleet and the Fly Trap Kid. The exposition had ended.

Robin

Wow that was a close one.

Alex

I know.

Batman pushed the debris off from him, Violet Vanderfleet and the Fly Trap Kid and Rex. Violet Vanderfleet hugged the Fly Trap Kid. Batman clasped.

Moments later back at Wayne Manor Bruce Wayne was in his bed in bandages watching the news. When Alfred came into his room.

Alfred Pennyworth

Master Bruce there is someone here see you.

Alfred let Violet Vanderfleet into his room and Alfred exited Bruce's room and closed the door.

Bruce Wayne

What do you want?

Violet Vanderfleet

You where brave today to protect me and my son.

Bruce Wayne

I know I broke nearly every bone in my body to protect you from getting hurt.

Violet Vanderfleet

But on the bright side I survived and to see my son is still alive too.

Bruce Wayne

Yes your son told me everything about you.

Violet Vanderfleet

Really he did?

Bruce Wayne

Well technically I asked him to tell me all about you because your son knows everything about you, you love seeing plants grow you hate global warming, always get up early to see the sunrise, you love the smile of every flower in the world and someday you'll shall open Friendly Flowers.

Violet Vanderfleet

I always wanted to open up Friendly Flowers, but now I become a criminal.

Bruce Wayne

But now you are being rehabilitated that is the important part being a better woman for your son I believe that you shall become the woman you had become years ago.

Violet Vanderfleet

You really think so?

Bruce Wayne

Yes.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh thank you Bruce and one last question before I go why did you protected me from the debris today my son said you have a crush on me isn't that right?

Bruce Wayne

Ok I think that you are a beautiful woman and I find you attractive.

Violet Vanderfleet

Wait you love me you find me attractive and you find me beautiful what about Catwoman?

Bruce Wayne

She's not my type.

Violet Vanderfleet kiss Bruce Wayne on the lips in happiness.

Violet Vanderfleet

You know you are the very first man that I ever kissed in ages.

Bruce Wayne

And I finally found the woman that I am going to spend my life with.

Violet Vanderfleet

You know visiting hours start next week how about you bring Victor along to see me again.

Bruce Wayne

We'll be there.

In the media room of Wayne Manor Jason Hyde, Roy Harper, Bart Allen and Dick Grayson where playing pinball while Victor Vanderfleet and Rex where watching Star Scotts while the Spies and Jerry where having tea.

Star Scott Master Comic

Well done Star Scotts you didn't blow up anything on this mission and you didn't crashed the ship.

Star Scott Max

Wow thanks Star Scott Master Comic.

Star Scott Master Comic

You bet but if you guys did crash the ship you three shall rub my feet for an entire week

Star Scotts Harry, Bobby and Max

Oh boy.

Jerry

A job well done girls WOOHP had sent Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul to the WOOHP Island from the wreckage and the world is safe once again.

Sam

Well it's a good thing we protected Victor on the mission.

Alex

Yeah we saved his mom.

Suddenly Violet Vanderfleet came into the media room and kneeled down to Victor.

Violet Vanderfleet

Alright son I am going back to the WOOHP rehabilitation center you be good to Bruce Wayne and Alfred and be careful on missions as the Fly Trap Kid.

Victor Vanderfleet

Ok mom I'll come to see you during visiting hours.

Violet and Victor hugged each other.

Violet Vanderfleet

I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for protecting my son and you girls aren't that bad after all.

Alex

Hey a good complement from a baddie.

Clover

Looks like the rehabilitation is working out after all.

Violet Vanderfleet

But if you girls ever get my Victor into any trouble or he gets hurt on mission or even worst I'll have Rex swallow you whole including your Jerry ok good.

Violet Vanderfleet lifted the room.

Bart Allen

Oh I so want to see that happen.

Clover

No way young man.

Alex

Does she really mean it?

Jerry

Well a little more time at the WOOHP rehabilitation center and she shall be good as new.

Suddenly Rex bite onto Jerry's right leg.

Jerry

OUCH.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well my mom can be a little over protective.

Jerry

You think.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of DOOM. Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul teleported back into the Legion of DOOM.

Lex Luthor

So did Operation Island of BOOM work well?

Ra's Al Ghul

No it didn't

Talia Al Ghul

Those spies from WOOHP and the sidekicks from the Justice League foiled our plans.

Lex Luthor

Oh that's too bad but we have something in mind for both of you.

The End.


End file.
